The invention relates to an armoured window construction to be arranged in a window opening of a body of a vehicle or car, wherein the window construction comprises a bullet resistant pane means mounted on an outside of the body of the vehicle and arranged within the window opening.
EP 0 915 315 B1 describes a known bullet proof glazing that is a multilayered laminate comprising several panes of glass with adhesive foil layers arranged between them, and also an armoured metallic edge insert for reinforcing and protecting a peripheral area or edge of the glazing against bullets impinging on the outside of the vehicle at the edge of the armoured window. The integrated insert is arranged on an outside surface of the vehicle body or window rabbet or folding. But in many cases, for instance, if a usual window should be replaced by a bullet proof or armoured window for protecting the passengers inside the vehicle or car there is not enough space to arrange the edge reinforcement in the window rabbet.